


Cough Drops

by kekneki



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: M/M, cutesy bullshit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-05-12
Packaged: 2018-03-20 05:17:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3638190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kekneki/pseuds/kekneki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hide ends up getting sick from work, and Kaneki has no idea what the fuck he's doing. He finds himself enlisting Touka and others for assistance as he goes along.</p><p> </p><p>Snarky fights, Kaneki tries to make soup, and throwing cans off the balcony. uwu</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Effort

**Author's Note:**

> plot twist change in pace oh shit oh shit  
> we need something happy bc im sure everyone is still recovering from ep 12  
> as am i  
> cries

“…Ew.”

“The _fuck_ are you ew-ing for?”

Kaneki wasn’t aware that Hide had the capability of being snarkier than he already was. Today had to be a record. “So… how did this happen exactly?”

Hide coughed, loudly and with strain. “I-I don’t know… some guy at work, probably. This sucks like hell; I can barely afford to miss work nowadays.”

Kaneki frowned. Hide came home the previous night, and he seemed all fine with himself. Once Kaneki came home from his daily nightly errands, however, he found the other endlessly projectile vomiting in the bathroom. And for the majority of the night, to boot. Kaneki let the other sleep for most of the day, but he knew for a fact that he himself couldn’t afford to stay home, either. Kaneki was up to some shady business with some other ‘companions’ amongst the city. He never bothered to fully explain it to Hide, but there would be dire consequences if Kaneki didn’t leave.

“Look… er…”

“Don’t do anything, Kaneki.” Hide tried to put on a smile through his own pain. “I’ll be fine, okay?”

“No, but I _want_ to do something…” Kaneki’s thoughts brewed for a moment. “I would do anything to help you… even if it meant getting sick while trying to make you soup. Or something really, really petty; just _anything_ -.”

“Kaneki. Can ghouls get sick?” Hide raised an eyebrow.

“…Eh.” Kaneki was thrown off by the question. And actually a little confused. “I mean… I really don’t know the answer to that…”

“I mean, right now you seem fine. You _did_ do something a bit-”

“ _Yes_ , I know.” Kaneki cut him off. “I mean… I could ask someone. I don’t know, Hide. I just don’t want to see you suffering like this…”

Hide sighed. Kaneki was being persistent this time. He wasn’t getting out of this one easily. Not this time. “…You can attempt to make me soup or something. But nothing _fresh_. I mean the microwaved stuff I bring home from work.”

“Are you calling my cooking atrocious?”

“ _Yes_.”

Kaneki grimaced. This was bringing back… awkward memories of his past humanity. Nothing bad; more like the little annoyances Kaneki had to deal with whenever Hide was sick. It didn’t help that Hide was the occasional hypochondriac, either. With that in mind, Kaneki was almost reluctant to take care of him, but his crumbling morals wouldn’t let him ignore it. His head turned toward the pantry in the kitchen-y part of the apartment. Kaneki gulped.

Hide raised his eyebrows expectantly as Kaneki hesitantly walked towards the kitchen, opening the pantry, and rummaging through it. The only times Kaneki ever went in there was for coffee, so this was an interesting twist. Minutes passed, and Kaneki pulled out the most generic can of soup his eyes could recognize. He looked down at it, his nose already strained from the very, very light scent that wafted from it. He ignored it for the moment, heading for the counter and setting it down.

Kaneki brought out a plastic bowl, setting it aside the can. The can had a tab on it, so it was no problem for him to open it. When he finally did, he found himself letting out a pretty strong gag in response. It reeked of rotted and burning hair, maybe with a hint of landfill in between. Hide was still watching him.

“Hey, Kaneki. Don’t go projectile vomiting like I did, okay?”

“S-Shut up.” Kaneki slowly poured the soup into the bowl, holding his breath so he wouldn’t have to smell the vile substance anymore. As soon as the can was empty, he set it aside. In a quick movement, he opened up the microwave, shoving the soup inside, closing the door, and setting the time for it to heat. Finally, he grabbed the can; not throwing it out in the trash can like a decent fucking person. Instead, he sprinted towards the door of the balcony, went outside, and chucked it as far away from him as possible. Probably hitting a car. Hide wouldn’t doubt it.

Kaneki walked back in, shutting the balcony door.

“….Uh. Kaneki? Wasn’t that a bit overkill?” Hide couldn’t help but be a bit worried through his soreness.

“I-I don’t think you understand how painful t-that was to do…” Kaneki was catching his breath from holding it for so long. “It should be done in a minute, so…”

“No, no. Don’t bother. I’ll get it. “

“But Hide-”

“Dude. The bathroom still reeks of puke. I don’t think we want it spreading.”

Kaneki felt himself cringe on the inside. “…I see your point.”

“Uh-huh! I’ll be here when you get back, I promise!” Hide finally grinned again, coughing a bit in between. “Just shove off, okay? I’ll be here, at home, waiting for you like I always do!”

“…Fine. But I have one request.”

“Sure! What is it?”

“Can… Can I borrow your phone tonight?”

****

_Hide: touka-chan_

_Hide: it’s kaneki_

_Hide: i have some questions i’d like answers to_

_Touka-chan: do you have any fucking idea what time it is_

__


	2. S.O.S.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nyooms to try and update shit finally  
> lets fuckin go

_Touka-chan: you expect me of all people to know how to take care of a sick human_

_Hide: well i technically mean in my current position_

_Hide: you could at least assist me in getting things for him_

_Hide: seeing as that i definitely can’t leave the house_

_Touka-chan: sure fine whatever_

_Touka-chan: but can it wait until the morning_

_Hide: yes_

_Hide: just do it as soon as you can_

_Hide: thank you_

*****

“…He’s not here?”

“N-No…” Hide coughed into his arm He had a nice set up for himself on the couch, his legs hanging off the arm and tissues surrounding the base. He sounded horrible. “K-Kaneki hasn’t come home yet…”

“That’s… concerning.” Touka pondered for a second. “No contact since last night…?”

“N-None. He has my phone still.” Hide frowned a little. “Do you think h-he’s angry?”

“He would be angry for a dumb reason. It’s not your fault that you’re sick…” Touka put the shopping bags down on the table. “Look, I’ll help you out for a bit. I have a better resistance to human food than Kaneki ever will.”

“Thank you, Touka.” Hide smiled at her, and then coughed again into his arm. “Ugh, I’ve never felt more like shit in my life…”

“…I’m sorry about that.” Touka mumbled, rummaging through the bag. “Now, he said you needed soup, cough drops, sleeping aid…”

“…Tissues.”

“Tissues? Yeah, this other bag has five boxes.”

“Can you give me one?”

“Sure.” Touka pulled a box out of the bag, ripping off the cardboard seal and throwing it in the waste bin before walking over to Hide on the couch. “Hey, I was actually wondering if we could talk about something.”

“Thank you.” Hide took the box, setting it on his stomach. “What did you need to talk about it?”

“Errr… obviously enough, it has to do with you and Kaneki..”

“Heh, I-I sort of figured that.” Hide pulled out a tissue, wiping his nose. “It’s about it being problematic, right?”

“…Yeah. It _is_ problematic. I don’t know if Kaneki can handle the responsibilities of being in this sort of relationship with someone, especially a human.”

“I understand that. That’s w-why I try to be the more… I guess ‘dominant’ aspect of it all.”

“You’re dominant in a conversational sense. You parent him a lot.”

“T-That’s what’s needed I guess. It gets him under control and keeps him thinking rationally, doesn’t it? And I’m n-not _completely_ a parent to him, you know.”

“I guess I entrust this sort of thing to you a bit more because you two were best friends…”

“Not were; we still are. I love Kaneki in more than one way.” Hide’s smile grew a little wider. ”I can still cherish him as a lover and a friend, and so much more than that. I can’t just love him straight on like that; there’s so much more I enjoy about him.”

Touka sighed a little. “Then you would realize that some of those things have changed…”

“Of course they have, but I’ve adjusted to them and I still am. Maybe I’ll n-never be able to be fully adapted to them just because I’m human.” Hide sneezed into another tissue. “B-But despite that, I’m still willing to do as much as I can for him.”

Touka chuckled a little. “I guess you’re just as stubborn as he can be sometimes.”

“I may be stubborn, but I c-choose to call it ‘devotion’.”\

“Heh, you really are the typical romantic. You’re such a silly human.”

“It almost seems like you’re insulting me.”

Touka crossed her arms. “It’s more like you’re giving yourself too much credit. Kaneki is harder to put a cap on than you might think. Best friend or not, his instincts are top notch priority in his mind.”

“I understand that, but does that apply to you and Yoriko?”

“We don’t have a romantic or sexual relationship. A platonic relationship is as far as I’m letting escalate to.”

“But she’s still a human and you’re still a ghoul.”

“I’m better off than Kaneki is when it comes to our heads.”

“You make a good point.”

“I just think Kaneki’s overall mental state is something you need to consider while being involved with him. My own opinion.”

“That’d be the first page of the Kaneki Ken handbook if there was one. In bold.”

Touka couldn’t help but chuckle at that comment. “Anyways, do you want anything?”

Hide lit up like a Christmas tree. “Can you make me coffee? Kaneki said coffee tastes different depending on who makes it. I’ve had his a lot, but I wanna know if yours tastes different.”

“…It’s not like it’s gonna be some drastic change or anything. It’s just coffee.”

“Come on. Please? I’m sick, Touka.”

“You could be dying and I might still say no.”

“Come on.”

“…Fine.” She sighed through his nose, walking back over to the table. “I already know how you take it, so it’ll only be a few minutes. Sit tight.”

****

_Nishiki: hey fuckboy where are you_

_Fuckboy Hideyoshi: it’s kaneki_

_Nishiki: yes i’m aware_

_Nishiki: touka says you’re missing and told me to text you because her phone died_

_Nishiki: what’s your deal_

_Fuckboy Hideyoshi: my errands are running over a little_

_Nishiki: it’s noon_

_Fuckboy Hideyoshi: your point?_

_Nishiki: take your dick out of aogiri and get the fuck home_

_Nishiki: how long do you even plan on associating with them for?_

_Fuckboy Hideyoshi: that’s no concern of yours nishiki_

_Fuckboy Hideyoshi: i’m doing this for the protection of hide and the rest of you_

_Nishiki: leaving your sick boyfriend at home and dumping him on us isn’t protection_

_Fuckboy Hideyoshi: i have no control over how long i take to come back_

_Fuckboy Hideyoshi: death threats were considered if i were to leave undismissed_

_Nishiki: ayato’s a fucking tool and so are the rest of them_

_Nishiki: you half killed ayato once so i’m pretty sure you could do it twice_

_Fuckboy Hideyoshi: it’s not as easy as you think it is_

_Fuckboy Hideyoshi: stop worrying so much and just leave me be_

_Fuckboy Hideyoshi: i’ll be back when i’ll be back_

_Nishiki: lol no_

_Nishiki: if even a glimpse of you is seen by the doves we’ll all be fucked_

_Nishiki: hideyoshi will get the worst because even though he’s on leave, he’s still in their staff_

_Nishiki: it’ll be the anteiku raid all over again and this time the blood really WILL be on your hands_

_Nishiki: just something for you to consider_


End file.
